


Forbidden Room

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awesome Allison Argent, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Friendship/Love, Full Shift Werewolf Erica Reyes, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Late Night Conversations, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Omega Erica Reyes, POV Character of Color, POV Nonhuman, POV Vernon Boyd, Past Tense, Sharing a Bed, Vernon Boyd-centric, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Boyd was never supposed to go into the room, but he found himself sneaking into it anyways. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Room

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Author's Note: I originally posted this before/shortly after Satomi was introduced. After she and her pack had some proper screentime, I realised this fic would work better if a large part of Talia's role and dialogue was given to her. However, if I could help it, I wasn't going to completely excise Talia, and thankfully, I didn't have to.

There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room.

Boyd was never supposed to go into the room, but he found himself sneaking into it anyways.

Upon seeing red eyes, his first thought was towards how young she was. She was about his age.

She snarled at him through her gag, and he simply looked at her.

When he was ten, an alpha came less than an inch from biting him. He knew what it would have meant. When he was eight, his sister was bitten, and when he woke up from the medicine he’d been given, he’d seen her bisected body.

Some people said werewolves are just the next step to humanity’s evolution, but others said they’re demon-created and will destroy humanity if not vigorously fought.

He didn’t care.

Another wail filled the air, and he saw blood pooling through her leggings.

He wondered if she was pregnant or just menstruating. 

Hearing a car pulling up, he quickly exited the room.

…

“This is good, Boyd,” Victoria Argent said.

He nodded.

She always insisted on checking his homework, and he never protested. She was the one who led him by hand to see his sister’s body. She ordered betas, omegas, and alphas alike to be killed.

Sometimes, a werewolf would be brought into the room he was never supposed to enter. Eventually, pieces of their bisected body would be carried out.

“Would you rather have a cookie or cupcake?”

Whenever he finished his homework by himself with no mistakes, he was allowed to choose as a reward. Being rewarded for such things had long since lost its appeal, but he obediently answered, “A cupcake.”

She smiled at him and went to retrieve it.

…

At night, he snuck out.

Chris Argent knew but never tried to stop him.

Chris was the one who gave him the medicine. He insisted Boyd go on field trips and dances. He asked about girls, boys, and friends.

Boyd imagined he was relieved whenever Boyd started sneaking out.

Boyd also imagined he wouldn’t be if he knew where Boyd snuck off to.

Once he got into the heart of the forest, he sat down.

When he was knocked over and growled at in the face by a blonde wolf, he kept his heartbeat steady.

Eventually, she was replaced by a girl who leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

When she let him sit back up, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

As always, she scoffed and shrugged it off.

After a while, she slipped her hand around his and linked their fingers together.

Her human eyes were hazel, and her hair was a combination of wavy, frizzy, and just plain messy. They never talked, and he never saw whether her werewolf eyes were red, yellow, or blue.

They sat together until she let go of his hand and turned back into a wolf.

…

When he got another opportunity, he snuck into the room he was never supposed to go into and slowly approached the alpha.

She snarled.

He carefully cut off a strand of hair and left.

…

In the woods, once the girl linked their fingers together, he deposited the strand of hair on the ground in front of her.

She picked it up.

When she let go of his hand, she placed it on his jacket and slipped the hair inside its pocket.

Surprised, he simply nodded.

She left with it in her mouth.

…

“Where’s your jacket? I’m sure I put it in your closet yesterday afternoon,” Victoria said.

“We’ve all been busy,” Chris said. “I’m sure he just misplaced it. It’s easy enough to replace.”

“That isn’t the point. He needs to take better care of his things.”

Kissing her, Chris said, “It’s a jacket. Kids lose them sometimes. It’s not like a sable fur coat.”

She made a face but dropped the subject.

…

A week later, there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to find the blonde girl. She was wearing his jacket over a long, plaid shirt and a pair of ill-fitting jeans.

Standing aside, he let her in, and she immediately went to the forbidden room.

He worked on his homework until she came out with the alpha clinging to her.

Getting his new jacket, he helped slip it on the alpha and held the door open as they left.

…

“Did you go into the room last night, Boyd,” Victoria demanded.

“No,” he answered. “You and Chris told me to never go in there.”

She literally shook.

Chris checked his body and pushed mountain ash down his throat. “Boyd, did you hear anyone besides us come in last night?”

“No.”

…

Weeks went by, and the girl-wolf never came to their spot.

He once found Victoria crying.

She shook her head, hastily wiped her eyes, and hurried off to another room.

…

One night, he woke up to a familiar growl and felt a welcoming weight on top of him.

He kept his heartbeat steady, and eventually, she was replaced by a girl who leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

…

In the morning, he heard Chris and Victoria calling for him from the forbidden room, and he packed his stuff and went to sit in the heart of the forest.

…

They both hunted, and she kept him warm with her fur at night.

One day, she led him to a house, and a man opened the door.

“Erica,” the man greeted. “Is this a friend of yours?”

…

He led them into a forest, and a woman landed in front of them.

Boyd could automatically tell she was a hunter.

“Human,” she ordered.

Erica resumed human form.

“Kate Argent,” the hunter told him. “Let’s go see my niece.”

They walked until they came across a big house.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Argent called. “Come out.”

The alpha appeared and looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“Sh,” Argent said. She put her arm around the alpha. “He helped you and Erica.”

…

An alpha named Satomi gave them clean clothes and directed them to the various bathrooms of the house.

Once they were clean, they ate as he listened to the noise and laughter of the house. Boyd had only fully felt the feeling it produced when he was around Alicia and partly when he sat with Erica.

“They’ll fit right in with you,” he heard Kate say.

“They’re all traumatised,” a male voice answered. “Allison’s doing better, and Erica always regains her spirit when she stays.”

“Except, then, she leaves, and I still haven’t heard my niece speak. She still has nightmares. And I don’t know what in the hell to make of that boy.”

Erica distracted him before he could hear the response.

…

“Here,” Kate said. “You’ll be staying in Erica’s room for right now.” To Erica, she ordered, “Stay human.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I’m just protecting his virtue.”

He looked down to keep from laughing.

“Virtue is overrated,” Kate answered with a wink.

…

One day, when he and Erica were watching everyone bustling around, Erica told him, “There’s another pack, the Hales, and there are humans in both. The one with Kate is a werewolf. Derek. They had a complicated relationship when he was younger. It’s still pretty complicated, actually, but he’d die for her.”

He sensed the scorn inside her and looked over.

She shrugged. “It’s all well and good to die for someone, but only if you don’t love them.”

Startling him, a woman leaned down and said, “Someday, you might not be so cynical, Erica.”

“It’s not cynicism,” Erica replied. “All people do when they die for someone they love is leave the person guilty and wondering if they even have a right to be alive. It’s easier for strangers to detach when someone dies for them.”

The woman softly touched her cheek. “Someday.” She wandered off.

“Unfortunately, Talia is the type of person who actually listens when she hears people talking,” Erica informed him.

“I like hearing you talk,” Boyd blurted out.

She looked at him in puzzlement before grinning.

…

One day, Erica left.

Allison started sitting with him when he read and did homework, but it wasn’t the same.

One day, she finally said, “It was before you came. They made me kill, and they said, if I became human, they’d let me go. We could be a family again.”

He felt guilty for never going into the room before he heard the wail, for never paying attention, and for never doing anything about all the werewolves her family killed, but he didn’t know how to express this.

Later, he saw her and Kate quietly talking, and he wondered how much Kate knew. He wondered when she found out about her niece and if she sent the people who put the Argents in the forbidden room.

…

Erica came back in the middle of the night with blood pooling from a wound in the middle of her belly.

Satomi was in the room before he could even call out, and she ordered, “Try to get her to expose her belly, Boyd. She’s more animal than human, at the moment.”

He stroked her fur and talked.

Eventually, when she was to the point of almost-unconsciousness, she lied on her side with her stomach facing him.

Kate handed him a sewing kit and rubbing alcohol. “I assume my brother and Victoria taught you how to stitch?”

…

Once the wound healed, Erica resumed human form.

“What are you,” he asked. “Alpha, beta, or omega?”

“Omega,” she answered. “Talia and Satomi would both prefer it if others didn’t know, but you don’t have to be an alpha to turn into a wolf.”

“Do you have to be to turn someone?”

She looked at him for a long moment. “I don’t know.”

…

Even in the dead of winter, Allison insisted on sleeping outside.

“You’re human, Boyd,” Lori said. “Even with their warmth…”

When she was finished, he simply replied, “I don’t care,” and went outside to where Erica, Allison, and Derek were curled up together.

On the third night, Erica dragged him inside, stripped him down to his underwear, poured hot tea, warm soup, and medicine down his throat, and pressed her human flesh against his underneath heavy blankets.

…

“Do what he wants,” he heard when he woke up.

“Erica, do you know why Derek sleeps outside with Allison during dangerous weather?”

“To keep Kate from doing it,” she answered.

“And do you know why Boyd does it?”

“I didn’t ask him or tell him to,” was Erica’s answer. “And besides, this is your house and land. If you don’t want him risking sickness, you do something about it.”

“This is a place of refuge for all who seek it,” Satomi answered. “Aside from the safety of my pack, I don’t place conditions and restrictions on it. However, you brought him here. He would follow you anywhere you went, if you let him. That makes him your responsibility, Erica.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Place him over my sister?”

His vitals must have changed, because, he didn’t hear any more of the conversation.

…

Later, she told him, “Allison and I are both pack-less. Omegas. She was turned against her will. I desperately wanted the bite. Hunters attacked my pack, and only three of us managed to escape. Peter saved me, and the other two found a new pack to accept them. Satomi offered, but I’d rather be alone than risk losing everyone again.”

“But you saved her, and now, you’re sisters.”

She nodded.                                                                      

They didn’t talk about the rest of conversation he’d heard.

…

When night came, he and Erica stayed inside.

…

Everyone was excited about the fair in town.

Erica had dressed up in clothes and makeup Laura had gotten for her, and he was painting her nails when, suddenly, she tensed and left torn clothes and a broken bottle of nail polish as she shifted to her wolf form.

Before either of them could get far, Kate grabbed her and shoved her into Boyd’s arms. “Don’t argue. Take her to the basement.”

It was hard keeping a hold of her, but she didn’t use enough force to hurt him into letting go, and they got to the basement.

Allison, the children, and one of the adult humans came down.

“Hunters,” Allison said. She stopped Erica from going over to a window. “I think it might be-” She shook her head and took several calming breaths.

Chris, his mind supplied, and possibly Victoria.

…

It didn’t take long for Brett to come get them, but no one was in the mood for the fair anymore.

…

He watched Kate load weapons into her car.

“I can protect myself,” Allison insisted.

“Good for you,” Kate said. “You’re staying here. I know how strong you are, sweetheart, but this isn’t something you’ve been trained for. If I’m not back in three days-”

“This isn’t my home!”

Sighing, Kate reached over to pull her close. “It could be, sweetheart. But if you need to, I know you can make it out in the world. Always trust Derek, and listen to Satomi.”

Erica jumped into the front-seat.

“No,” Kate said. “Out. Human, now.”

Erica defiantly hunched down.

“Neither of you are going.”

“I’ll look out for Allison,” Derek said, “but I can’t keep this one from following you.”

Kate closed her eyes.

“Please, Aunt Kate, take Erica with you. I’ll wait here.”

Groaning, she opened her eyes. “Fine, but: Human. And go put on something besides those pyjama bottoms and that army shirt you always wear.”

Erica jumped out and bounded inside.

“On her own hands is her blood,” Kate told Derek.

He nodded, and she leaned over to kiss him. “You know what to do if I don’t come back.”

Boyd wondered if he could sneak over and slip into the trunk.

Startling him, Kate quickly turned and looked over. “No,” she declared. “I’m sorry your pup is leaving you, but to hell if I’m taking a human kid into this.”

“Kate!”

“Sweetie, it’s not my fault Erica spends more time as an animal than a human. God knows I’ve tried to get her to be somewhat like a normal teenage girl.”

In the bedroom Kate had deposited them in, they found condoms and other things.

None of the supplies had been used, but Boyd had the feeling Kate would genuinely feel better if they were having sex. He got the feeling it went beyond Erica staying in human form- most nights, Erica did sleep in human form, and Kate knew this.

…

Once Kate was gone, Boyd found Allison sitting by the pond.

She gave him a wry smile. “Hey.”

Wordlessly, he extended his arm so his inner arm was pointing up towards her.

She looked at him in puzzlement.

He waited.

Finally, she wrapped her hand around the middle of his arm. “You could die. If you don’t, hunters will always be after you. I know you love her, but we’re all just teenagers.”

“My sister was a werewolf.”

She shuddered.

“Alicia. I heard them- I was glad he made you sleep.”

“This is something I need.”

She shifted. “Are you absolutely sure?”

His heart was steady when he lifted his arm closer to her face.

…

Satomi gave him a concerned smile and kissed his forehead when the fever from the bite broke.

He instinctively reached up to grab her hand. Her kiss made him feel safe and warm in a way Victoria’s never had.

Suddenly, he was being hugged. “It’s your duty, now, to protect humans, Boyd. You don’t have to fight, but you do have to live as an example. Never harm an innocent. As Talia might say, you’re a predator, but you don’t have to use this gift to be cruel.”

He nodded.

“If you ever want to join my pack, you’re welcome.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And this can be your place of refuge for as long as you want. If you decide to leave, you can always come back.”

“Thank you.”

…

When Erica came back, she cocked her head and studied him for a long moment.

When she reached over to touch his head, he automatically barred his neck.

She rubbed her nose against it and gently nipped.

Curling against him she said, “Our trip was fun. Kate took me to…”

…

One night, she told him, “This could be your home.”

And he answered, “I’m going with you.”

…

They came across a lost baby and guided him back into a nearby town.

“Pretty doggie sleeped with me,” Boyd heard him tell his relieved parents and the others interviewing him. “Her friend was very big.”

…

Erica went through phases of travelling as a human and as a wolf.

When she was in human form, she charmed everyone and danced anywhere she could. When she was in wolf form, she could hunt better and faster than he could.

As long as she linked their fingers together or put her paw over his hand, he didn’t care which form she took.

At night, whether they were in a bed or on the ground, they always curled up together.

…

One day, she said, “We need to find a home.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek.


End file.
